lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Twas the night before creepy Christmas
"ATTENTION: This is supposed to be a tie up of different creepypastas, not supposed to be scary" ' Twas the day that Jeff and Slendy finally met and every little fat kid was playing Call of Duty Black ops 2. As Jeff climbed through a window hoping to get a victim as fat as a pie Fentan and Dentan were relaxing playing roblox but they couldn’t find a 6 year old as they took a long sigh. As usual, slender man was stalking Alex and the survivors of the Marble Hornets and using them like a crash test dummy. All slender man wanted was a friend and a 20 Dollars. Did I forget a cake?" BEN, the ghost and his grandfather, were never bought, they were stuck in a box and regretted glitching there games. The haunted cartridge finally said “someone please buy us for goodness sake!" Edd ‘n’ Eddy lost haunted episode was scary weird and plain stupid that Jeff an Slendy raced to Cartoon Network, killed all the people, burnt the tape and had a fight Jeff found a new game for victims, ROBLOX, but he didn’t know that Fentan and Dentan were not welcoming Jeff, Fentan came over to Jeff’s cabin, and they had a weird fight it was disturbing as a haunted night Jeff lost the fight and got stuck in roblox forever, but ohh lookie lookie, Lui and Jeff’s mom and dad was there too. Then the farmer of roblox, John Doe, saved Jeff from the horribleness of Fentan. Then he saw that his mother and father and lui were alive “Jeffrey Dahmer, we need to talk.” Said Mrs. Caroline Dahmer. “Wut Mummy”, said Jeff. “I know, you have uncontrollable Insanity,” Said Jeff’s dad. But we can fix that, and your face.” “But I don’t wanna, said Jeff” “Yah yah, but your face is dissolving like a pill in water .” Said Lui. “Fine Lui,” said Jeff. Then after a few hours in the hospital near by, they did dangerous eye surgery it was normal, amber eyes, light tanned skin, long eyelashes, dark hair, pointy ears, and big cheeks. “Lets, go back home, “ Said Jeff, as he cried. then after a few days, they were back to Topeka, Kansas. They were happily good. Well, Christmas will be here on 6 more days The neighbors hugged Jeff, your back! Oh my gosh! "Where’s the bullies," said jeff oh… there prosecuted in prison. "Ok, thank you." 6 days later they opened, all the presents. Jeff got his own computer. Thank you! Now I know why I shouldn’t have killed you. Then they had a happy 5 years until Jeff was on his own. Jeff straightened out his life. “Man, I don’t like being a killer," phew. And that’s the the story twas of christmas ---- Author is unknown Category:Trollpasta Category:Unfunny Category:Retards Attempting Poetry Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Loads of Characters Category:Jeff the Killer Category:PROOF DAT SLENDURMAN EXUSTS Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Read by HoodoHoodlumsRevenge